


人鱼先生

by Jodie_777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie_777/pseuds/Jodie_777
Summary: 预警：包括指交，使用魔杖，使用羽毛笔等等一些play，重点还是人鱼的泄殖腔，请确认自己能够承受这些设定之后再往下看。





	人鱼先生

哈利,波特变成了一条人鱼。  
这并不是说他变成了像是生活在黑湖里的那些人鱼一样的生物（鉴于人鱼们拒绝了人的身份，而选择了作为“生物”），而更像是它们那些生活在温暖海域里的美丽近亲。他拥有了一条美丽的鱼尾（“这绝对是某种热带鱼的尾巴”赫敏这样评价它），那条尾巴拥有着近似于哈利眼睛的绿色，却会在阳光的照射下折射出奇异的蓝；而他的鳍，则是由透明逐渐过渡成银色的，它们是那样轻盈，当哈利呆在水里的时候，它们随着水流飘动，就好像是什么稀罕的绸缎一样。  
关于救世主是怎么变成一条人鱼的，这可能得怪罪到傲罗办公室那个粗心的采购员身上。他买到了一株变异的鳃囊草，而傲罗们正好有一次任务要到英吉利海峡里去执行，哈利选择了吃一把鳃囊草，然后他惊讶地发现，那把鳃囊草不仅让他长出了鳃和指蹼，还让他的双腿变成了鱼尾。  
这几乎吓坏了傲罗办公室的巫师们，他们手忙脚乱的变出清水来浇到他身上，然后又齐心协力地把他暂时弄到了魔法部一层的喷泉里，直到圣芒戈魔法医院的医护人员赶来把他带走。  
哈利觉得自己脸都已经丢光了，那感觉比当年被斯内普教授用摄神取念看到他和秋张接吻要尴尬一万倍，接着他就迎来了更尴尬的状况——他被圣芒戈魔药及植物中毒科那群治疗师放进了一个巨大的鱼缸里，他们居然还隔着玻璃兴致勃勃地告诉他，这个鱼缸是当年纽特.斯卡曼德先生捐献的，那里面曾经养着一只马型水怪。  
见鬼，他们根本就不想把他治好，只想看救世主的笑话。哈利实在是无法忍受自己被当作动物园里的动物一样参观，于是他一头扎进海草里，除非那群治疗师提出尝试解开鳃囊草的作用，他拒绝出来。  
在变成人鱼的头两个小时，哈利都在期待那株变异的鳃囊草至少能在效果持续时间上和它的同类保持一致，而两个小时过去之后，他已经对能在短时间内变回去不抱任何希望了。他迅速习惯了用尾巴游泳，还开始用他并不美妙的歌喉开始在水里唱歌（作为对那些治疗师的报复，而且他从四年级开始就觉得人鱼的歌声很神奇）。  
为了不让哈利继续用自己的歌声打扰医院的清静，魔药及植物中毒科的治疗师们不得不让他的伴侣立刻把他接走——所以德拉科只能请假带着人鱼哈利回家，还得代替自己的同事们给哈利写病历报告。  
现在，哈利已经做了整整八个小时的人鱼了。他被放在马尔福庄园那个巨大的浴池里，前前后后足足有一打的人来“参观”过他。  
“伙计，我发誓，吐鼻涕虫比这个恐怖多了。”罗恩在临走前这么安慰他，哈利不得不承认，这是他一天里听到的唯一让他感到高兴的话，虽然他当年真的很担心不停吐鼻涕虫的罗恩。另一边，德拉科送走了最后一波客人，他吩咐小精灵们关好庄园所有的门，自己拿着适合人鱼吃的食物去浴室里投喂他的人鱼先生。  
“马尔福，别想让我生吃你手里那些生鱼肉！我不是真的人鱼！”哈利从水中冒出个头来，直接的表达了自己的拒绝。  
德拉科把盘子放在池边，自己蹲下身来：“是的，我知道。对于真正的人鱼们来说，只有雌性人鱼能在水面上说话。”  
“哦，是的！亏得你还知道！”哈利游到池边，用他的绿眼睛瞪着德拉科，“即使你上学的时候恐怕没好好听过哪怕一节保护神奇生物课。”  
这句话让德拉科想到了他在三年级的保护神奇生物课上有多丢人，他苍白的脸上泛起一些淡淡的红晕，这让他看起来更像是小时候了。他扯开领带，给自己和衣服分别施了防水防湿，脱掉鞋袜跳进浴池里。  
那些放在池边的餐具和食物被德拉科用魔杖指挥着飘到水面上，筷子夹起生鱼片，细致地沾了酱油，送到哈利面前：“请吧，我尊敬的哈利.波特先生。来自东方的食物，我发誓这是人吃的。”他说着先做了个示范。  
看着德拉科把那片食物咽了下去，哈利才将信将疑的张嘴吞下了那片裹着酱油的生鱼片。味道出乎他意料的美味，德拉科立刻察觉了哈利对食物的满意，他继续指挥着餐具投喂这位饿着肚子的人鱼先生。  
鉴于他们还不知道这种状态下哈利的食性更近似于人还是更近似于人鱼，生鱼片也不能吃太多。德拉科很快就让小精灵把空盘子带走，自己坐在岸边拿出自动书记羽毛笔和羊皮纸卷，准备开始今天晚上的例行检查。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”德拉科问道，“尽量细致地描述一下，当然，你也可以等我自己动手检查。”  
哈利从浴池另一端游过来，他的声音从水下传出来：“除了能在水下说话之外，和吃完普通鳃嚢草差不多。”  
“我很好奇你现在的发声器官是什么，声带吗？”德拉科弯下腰去捧起哈利的脸，他的手伸向哈利昂着的脖颈，并且摸到了喉结，这似乎证明哈利的口腔没有发生太大的变化。  
哈利偏头躲开了他的手，游到德拉科的右边，双手撑着池沿使自己跃出水面。德拉科借此更加清晰地看到了哈利一直隐藏在水面下鱼尾。它的确比黑湖中那些人鱼的尾巴要美丽多了，在烛光中闪烁着耀眼的光芒，就好像是一层由绿宝石组成的铠甲一般。  
“在水下它其实比腿好用多了，但是得重新学——嘿，你在干什么？！”哈利坐在池边介绍自己的鱼尾，他说道一半就发现马尔福并没有认真听他的话，而是盯着他的尾巴，并且用手色情地抚摸着那些绿色的鳞片。  
“我不得不说，波特，你的鱼鳞实在是太美了。不过，它们没有触觉，对吗？”德拉科沿着鱼尾一路向上，直到他触摸到哈利腰部的皮肤。他发现人鱼救世主的体温相对平时低上许多，几乎没有比鳞片温暖多少。于是德拉科伸出双手，试图给他的伴侣带来一些温暖。  
而对现在的哈利来说，那双手的温度甚至有些过热了，甚至比刚才浴池里的水都要更加滚烫一些。等他意识到事情已经开始向着和例行检查完全背道而驰的方向发展的时候，那个该死的马尔福已经重新把他拖到水里去了。  
“我猜你绝对不知道人鱼是怎么繁衍的，傻宝宝波特。”德拉科在水中抚摸着哈利的脊背，那些骨骼与人类无异，似乎并没有受到变异鳃嚢草的影响。他进而去触动哈利胸前的两点，那里似乎比以前更加敏感了，只是轻轻地触摸就让它们挺立了起来。  
“恰恰相反，我知道——泄殖腔什么的，这又不是什么深奥的知识！”书中那些解说的图画浮现在他的脑海里，本该严谨的图样却让他觉得有些情色意味，甚至觉得自己的思想跟对面那个马尔福一样下流了。  
德拉科将一只手从哈利的胸前移开，伸向他的下身，那里的鳞片已经悄然打开了一条细缝，露出嫩红的内里来。他用指尖轻轻按了一下那些露出的嫩肉，哈利就像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样剧烈地颤抖了一下。  
“嗯——别碰那。”那个地方实在是过于敏感了，哈利下意识的伸手想要捂住它。德拉科当然不能让他如愿，他揽着哈利的腰将他带向自己，径直吻住他的嘴唇，伸出舌头去在他的口腔里翻搅，同时借着哈利因为突如其来的吻儿失神的瞬间，指尖顺着那条细缝暧昧地一划。  
“唔！”酥麻的快感让哈利甩动了一下鱼尾，同时他似乎想要大声呻吟，声音却尽数被德拉科吞了下去。他的阴茎几乎是立刻就从细缝里挤了出来，还带出了一些可疑的粘液，硬挺着戳在德拉科的小腹上。  
在阴茎下方就是一个更急隐秘而敏感的小口。德拉科伸手戳了戳小口的外沿，它的触感异常柔软滑腻，他碰一下，哈利就跟着抖一下。他于是放开了哈利的嘴唇，二人稍稍分开，好让懵懂的人鱼先生自己也能看到自己身上那个神奇的部位。  
这种感觉对于头一次做人鱼的哈利来说非常的新奇，但他终究还是干不出自己伸手去触摸那个部位的举动。于是德拉科牵着他的手，领着他去抚摸他自己。就在指尖刚刚接触到小口的一瞬间，哈利立刻僵直了身体，他用力把手抽回来，坚决不再去触摸那里。  
德拉科对此也并没有强求，他率先将手指探进了入口。内里的温度有别于鳞片的冰凉，而是极其温暖的。紧闭的穴口里紧致而炙热，内壁的穴肉欲拒还迎地推挤着他的手指，将它向更深的位置牵引。德拉科尝试着抽插了两下，穴口里的嫩肉就颤抖着将他的手指裹得更紧，甚至从深处分泌出些许粘液来。  
一种陌生的痒意在身体里弥漫开来。哈利有些怔愣地看着德拉科在他身体中抽插的手指，觉得整个下半身都已经脱离了他大脑的控制。小穴里因为德拉科停止了抽插而越来越感到空虚和瘙痒，他忍不住伸出自己的手去试探了那个被撑开的洞口。德拉科却在这时候制止了他，将他整个人按到了池边。哈利不得不双肘支撑着池沿来保持平衡，他用他那双沾染了情欲的绿眼睛看向德拉科，下身难耐的扭动着，要求他的进一步动作。  
“别急，波特。”德拉科在他的颈窝上留下一个绯红色的吻痕，顺着颈侧一直向上去亲吻他新长出来的鳃。与此同时，他的一只手将两人的阴茎握在一起换换撸动，另一只手的食指和中指一起伸进了小穴中翻搅抽插，两根手指在里面左右抠挖探索，试图寻找到让人鱼更加无法承受的那一点。  
而实际上，他的动作对于哈利来说已经过于激烈了。他感觉到自己的阴茎紧贴着另一根比它温度高得多的东西；感觉到他的鳃在空气中徒劳的扇动着，偶尔还会夹到德拉科的舌头；最重要的是，他感觉到自己下身那个叫泄殖腔的部位酸麻空洞，甚至有热流从深处流淌出来，流过敏感的内壁，却被紧闭的洞口束缚着，随着德拉科手指的翻搅而在身体里肆意地流淌，就好像他那里面塞了一个水球一样。  
“啊——哈啊——”正在开拓的手指剐蹭到内壁上的某一点，哈利因此喘着粗气紧绷起了身体，洞口深处也立时涌出大量的粘液，直直地撞上德拉科的指尖，却还是被死死地封锁在穴口里。他为此不断地用尾鳍搅动水流，试图用以缓解身体内部的不适感，只可惜效果不佳。德拉科被席卷的水流带得几乎无法站稳，他伸手搂住哈利的肩膀使他靠在自己身上，用手指挑开穴口让堵在里面的液体流出来。  
液体流出身体的感觉陌生且怪异，但稍微带走了小穴里的酸麻感。哈利干脆自暴自弃地把脑袋靠在德拉科颈侧，伸出手去撸动他们紧贴在一起的下身。德拉科仍然用手指填充着那个紧闭的洞口，他暂时没有再去触动那一点，而是浅浅地在外围戳刺。  
虽然他们正在干着不那么平静的事，但这一刻显得异常的宁静，空气中流淌着只有悦耳的水声和模糊的喘息声。这让德拉科想到神话里诱惑水手的塞壬，想到人鱼的歌声，甚至还有午夜的爱琴海。  
“其实人鱼也不错，对吧？”他凑到哈利耳边对他说，“不过塞壬们绝对没有你这么‘热爱人类’。”  
“你可以闭嘴了，马尔福，让我对童话保持一个美好的印象。”哈利没有变换姿势，懒散的靠在他身上反驳他。  
“波特先生，”德拉科突然把手指往前递了一个指节的长度，“我以为你四年级的时候就对人鱼没什么好印象了。”他的动作让哈利摆动了一下尾巴，用他轻盈的尾鳍蹭着德拉科的脚踝。  
热流喷薄流动的感觉又从泄殖腔里弥漫开来，哈利缓慢地挺腰，把那两根手指吃得更深。酸胀感来的比上一次更加汹涌，德拉科加快了手指抽动的速度，穴肉蜂拥着迎合他，吮吸他。他用指尖去试探小穴深处那一点，在得到哈利热烈的反响之后更加用力去碾压那一点。  
一股股的粘液从小口深处不断地涌出，却全都被堵在里面。泄殖腔里似乎成了另一个浴池，哈利这才意识到自己的身体正在像女人一样不断地分泌粘液，但羞耻感却让他更加的兴奋了，他的马眼口同泄殖腔一样流出了一些粘液，那些液体逐渐在温水中缓慢地溶解，而泄殖腔口则收缩的越来越紧，射精的欲望正在他的身体里酝酿。  
手指的前进越发艰难，德拉科便知道哈利即将攀上巅峰，他故意停下动作抽出手指，一些液体被带了出来，而更多的仍然被封闭的小口锁在里面。  
“Er…Do it！”哈利搂着他的手臂骤然收紧，而另一只手还在尽职尽责地上下撸动着。泄殖腔里的酸胀感空虚感逼得他几乎要失去理智，他摁着德拉科肩膀向上攀去，好让阴茎下的那个孔洞能够摩擦到对方的身体。  
坏心眼的马尔福却没有尽职地安抚他的救世主，他从岸上拿过魔杖挥了一下，浴池的水位就开始下降，一直到露出哈利的下身为止。这样的深度是无法让人鱼游泳的，因此德拉科抱住了哈利的腰让他坐到岸边的台阶上，阴茎和泄殖腔全都露出水面。  
这次他终于看清了那个孔洞的模样，那是嫩红色的，有点像带血的牛肉，正紧紧的闭着。德拉科再一次握着哈利的手，让他自己去触碰那里，这次他没有反抗，或者说他已经无暇反抗了。  
“好孩子。”他说着再次吻住了哈利的唇，而哈利的手指则被他带着捅进了自己的身体。温热的液体满溢出来，被填充的快感让他忍不住加入了另一根手指。伸进去的手指就像伸进了某个狭窄的热水袋，哈利无法抑制地不断弯曲手指在自己的身体里抠挖，他的腰小幅度地晃着，尾鳍不断地拍打着水面。  
德拉科扶着他的上身让他半躺下来，哈利对此毫无知觉，他只是紧闭着眼睛继续自慰。可他距离巅峰始终只差一步，无论他如何加快自己手指抽插的速度都无法达到。他开始呻吟着呼唤他的伴侣名字——只有在这种时候他才不会直呼姓氏，而是以教名呼喊他。  
德拉科吻了他的眉眼，用自己的嘴唇抚平他因为难耐地情欲而皱起的眉头。他接替了哈利已经开始疲倦的手继续抚慰他的下身。越来越多的液体随着哈利的手指从小口满溢出来，他伸手摁住德拉科的后脑和他接吻，吸吮他的舌尖，他的鱼尾轻轻围住德拉科的腿，而尾鳍仍然在不住地拍打水面。  
在高潮来到前，哈利感觉到自己泄殖腔的内壁抽搐着，几乎要把他的手指都夹断在里面，而那些被堵在里面的液体涨得给他一种憋尿般的感觉，却强烈得多。可是那个小口闭得太紧，他不得不强忍着内里被渴望被填充的欲望，用自己的手指撑开了穴口。热流喷涌而出，失禁般的快感让他直接攀上了巅峰。  
哈利的喘息在某个瞬间突然加剧，他的尾鳍僵硬地停在了水下，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，喉咙里喷出类似于呼喊的嗯嗯声。德拉科感觉到自己手中的物件抖动着喷出了大股的白浊，而同时，另一股不同于精液的液体喷到了他腿上。  
他颤抖着，腰腹的肌肉抽搐着，好像他真的是一条离了水的鱼。德拉科一低头就看到他的手撑着小口，而那个小穴正汩汩地吐着水，好像是某种奇异的小型人体喷泉。高潮过后的虚软让那只手没能坚持多久就脱力地垂到一边。失去了支撑的洞口自主地合上却又因为被挤出来的液体而不得的不张开，德拉科这时候把手指伸进去，还没来及动作，穴肉就一下下的收缩着，不断有液体从深处流出来。  
“哈啊……哈——别，别动。”高潮过后的身体过于敏感，德拉科的每一个微小动作都能引起哈利的一阵颤抖。  
德拉科听话的抽出了手指，很难想象如果不是出于继续折腾救世主的心思的话，他居然会如此配合对方的要求。果然，他伸手捉住岸上那根飘来飘去的自动书记羽毛笔，干净利落的把它折成了两半。  
他坐到哈利身边，让他把头靠在自己的肩膀上，用羽毛笔细密的软毛在他的下身不断地刮蹭。哈利用尾巴挥开了他的手，用性事过后略带沙哑的嗓音对德拉科说：“把你的手放在它该呆的地方，马尔福。”  
“未知名的陌生人都能从她的情人那里获得玫瑰花*，我就不能获得一些报酬吗？”他捧起哈利的左手，亲吻他无名指上的戒指。  
哈利露出一个无奈的微笑：“敢问马尔福先生什么时候也开始读麻瓜的文学作品了？”  
“在你和我提到它之后。”德拉科一边说着，一边色情地舔舐哈利的指尖，他发现那些指缝里长出了半透明的蹼，于是就用自己的唾液将那些外皮沾湿，让它们变得更加通透。哈利一把把手摁到了他脸上，来阻止对方如此变态下流的行为。  
德拉科拖着哈利的手把他拉到了自己身上，他的下身直挺挺的戳在哈利的小腹，微凉的鳞片隔着一层吸饱了水的布料贴在他的大腿上，防水咒似乎并没有起到它本该起到的作用。哈利感觉到挤在自己和德拉科中间的那个物件，他歉疚地看了德拉科一眼，双手握住了对方挺立的下身。  
虽然被握住的感觉棒极了，但德拉科并不打算就此放过他的救世主。他再次挥动魔杖招来了那根被拍到一边的羽毛，然后将那根山楂木魔杖挪到了哈利的下身。用杖尖挑开了那道已经重新闭合的细缝。哈利摆动在水中的尾巴向一旁了一些，试图躲开那根魔杖，德拉科预料到了他的动作，用魔杖指挥着那根折断的羽毛，让它径直插入了尚且隐藏在细缝里的腔口。  
羽毛刮过内壁的感觉就好像是有无数只蚂蚁在里面爬行，哈利不由自主地抖了一下，半勃的阴茎再次从细缝里探出头来。德拉科把魔杖插回裤兜里，用手拽着羽毛的根部极其缓慢地将它从小穴中抽出来。那些露出来的绒毛被粘液沾湿了，粘在哈利敏感的穴口上，让他里面外面都痒得要命。  
“——Take It Out！”哈利再次完全勃起了，他因为泄殖腔里不断传来的痒意而扭动着身体，伸手试图自己将羽毛拽出来，却在刚刚触碰到穴口的时候就颤抖着退缩了。  
“Are you sure？”德拉科轻笑着问他，拖拽羽毛的手突然加速，将羽毛完全抽了出来。  
柔软的鸭羽划过敏感的内里，哈利感觉到自己的泄殖腔立刻因为这样的刺激抽搐了几下，又有液体从深处流淌出来。德拉科一手拿着羽毛，用它的尖端扫着正丝丝缕缕地吐着水的腔口，一手不轻不重地撸动着哈利的阴茎。  
哈利就没有这么轻松了，那根扫着他穴口的羽毛就像隔靴搔痒一般，不禁没能缓解他体内的痒意，反而加剧了他的渴望。泄殖腔里又盛满了液体，这次因为他面朝下的缘故，重力使液体不断地从穴口滴落出去，这使他感到更加的难耐，腔口甚至不自主一张一翕，想要把什么东西吞进去。他收回一只握着德拉科下身的手，想要像刚才一样捅小穴里面满足自己的欲望。  
德拉科及时地捉住了他的手，还将羽毛和他的手指一并握住，继续骚扰着他敏感的穴口。  
“FILL IT——FILL ME”哈利用自己变了调的声音命令他。德拉科闻言如他所愿的挪开了羽毛，他贴着哈利的耳边对他说：“As you wish, my love. ”他说着拉着哈利的手，扶着他的下身对准腔口，哈利自己就主动的挺动腰身将膨大的前端吃了进去，而德拉科这让它吃得更深。  
“——！”他们几乎是同时闷哼了一声。在内里被破开的刹那间，满溢在里面的液体全都迎头浇在了德拉科的柱身上，从交合的缝隙中渗漏出来。  
这种感觉对于两个人来说都是新奇的。比肠壁或手指更加柔软温热的穴肉包裹着德拉科的下身，而他的性器也正好填补了小穴里的空虚感。他们保持着紧密贴合的姿势呆了半晌，也可能是这样的位置并不方便他们接下来的动作，他们在等待池水重新上涨起来。  
总之，当水面重心上涨到能让人鱼在其中自由活动的地步，德拉科就迫不及待的揽着哈利的腰，让自己的下身深深地埋在他身体里，用一种相当别扭的姿势游到，岸边，将哈利围在自己的双臂和池沿之间，开始用力挺腰，在小穴里抽插起来。  
穴肉十分热情地向中间挤压着迎接他，德拉科辗转着寻找其中最为敏感的那一点，等他听到哈利的喘息声里蓦的夹杂了一声略显高亢的呻吟，他就知道他找到了。于是他开始对着那一点不断地戳刺，让内壁更加热烈地收缩着，让更多的液体从深处流淌出来。他的下身就像泡在温水里一样，温暖又舒适，德拉科甚至不舍得从那里面抽出来哪怕一点。  
熟悉的酸胀感再次席卷而来，哈利觉得自己的下身哪怕已经被填的满满当当，更深处也还在渴求着被触碰。他在水中摆动鱼尾，跟着德拉科抽插的频率晃着腰。他的泄殖腔就好像被艹开了一样，穴口的嫩肉被摩擦得殷红，仍然紧紧地咬着插在其中的物什，内里不断分泌着清澈透明的液体，被抽动的阴茎带出去，在水里缓慢地化开。  
快感迅速地累积，哈利自主挺腰迎合的幅度越来越大，也越来越快，泄殖腔也在剧烈地收缩，吸得德拉科甚至感到了些许的疼痛。他知道哈利即将达到高潮，却在这时候伸手摁住了哈利下身的前端。救世主此时被射精的欲望塞满了脑子，他企图用自己无力的双手拍开那只手，却在中途被德拉科握住，领着他去触摸他们交合的部位。他强硬地按着哈利的一只手，让他的食指在禁闭的穴口周围按压，紧闭的洞口马上就稍稍松开，这让一股水从里面泄出来，与浴池水温相近但不同的水流喷在哈利手指上，就好像他的手指在里面那时候一样。  
羞耻感为累积过度的快感添了一把火，即使他的前端仍然被堵住无法射精，他还是到达了巅峰。穴口收缩到了极致，一大股液体从深处喷薄而出，又从痉挛着一开一合的穴口喷到水里去，他找到德拉科的双唇与他接吻，让他把那些过于激烈的呻吟声尽数吞咽下去。  
德拉科也被他又吸又绞地把持不住，快速挺动几下之后把微凉的精液灌进了泄殖腔深处。高潮后敏感的穴肉受到这样的刺激，连带着哈利的鱼尾一起痉挛抽搐着，里面无法抑制地一下下地收缩。哈利受不了这个，他趴在德拉科的肩膀上难受地哼哼，整个人都随着肉穴收缩的频率轻微抖动，嘴里发出悦耳的呻吟声。  
德拉科把自己疲软的下身抽出来，哈利此时已经软了下去，细缝在逐渐闭合，被彻底打开的穴口却淫荡地张着，一些精液混着穴中的清液被里面抽动的穴肉推挤出来。德拉科再次将两根手指捅进小穴，他惊奇地发现里面竟然还在有规律地收缩着，好像某种神奇的脉搏一样。他用手指把紧致的腔口撑开，大股大股的液体就喷了出来，液体流出的感觉让哈利扭动着身体向后想要躲开，却只能撞上池壁。  
“嗯——停，停下！”哈利掰着德拉科的手想要让他离开，却没有成功。在小穴无法自己吐出精液之后，他将手指伸了进去，辗转抠挖着附着在内壁上的精液，将它们一点点的引出去。哈利无法承受他这样“好心”的举动，他的内里敏感得要命，每一点触碰都能获得激烈的回应，无论他怎么放松都没法平息那里肌肉的收紧。  
在里面的精液基本全部都被排出去之后，德拉科停下了他作乱的手。他舔去哈利脸上的生理性眼泪，捧着他的双颊与他接吻，手指轻轻地摩挲他的鳃，用这样不带情欲的触摸来平复他们燃烧的欲望。  
吻毕，他们相互依偎着靠在池边。哈利发现德拉科那张苍白的脸被热气熏成了粉红色，那可能是他脸上所能初现的最为艳丽的颜色了。他回忆起学生时代德拉科与现在相似的面孔和与现在全然不同的灰蓝色眼睛，忽然问道：“你还记得自己曾经是蓝眼睛吗？”  
德拉科被他没头没尾的问话弄得愣了一下，他回忆了半晌才回答道：“记得，为什么不呢？”只是从某天起，他的虹膜就褪去了天真的蓝色，只剩下一片灰色。  
“不得不说，你当年真的是个小恶棍**。”哈利双臂撑着池沿，尾鳍闲适地拍着水面  
“得了吧波特。”德拉科学着他的动作靠在他身边，“别以为我不知道你们当年是怎么骂我的。”  
“所以你现在是在报复我吗？‘白鼬’先生？”哈利伸手想要扶一下眼睛，等到手伸到眼前才意识到自己现在没有带着它。  
德拉科轻笑了一声：“那报复你可真是个赔本的买卖。”  
哈利也跟着笑了。他鱼尾上端的细缝此时彻底闭合了，但是里面似乎仍然有东西在诡异的流动着，这让他有点不舒服地撑起身体坐到池边，想要通过弯腰来缓解那种感觉。  
“哈利。”德拉科突然喊了哈利一声， “你不能睡在浴池里。”  
“为什么？”哈利疑惑地看向他，“人鱼又不会专程上岸睡觉。”  
德拉科掐了一把他的腰，那里有几块零星的鳞片，和平时的触感不太一样，说道：“问题是，你是个人，波特。”在睡梦里变回去你会被淹死的。  
人鱼先生却完全不担心这个，他现在根本不想离开水，觉得睡在睡里挺好的，仿佛那一把鳃嚢草把他的思维方式也转化成了人鱼的思维方式一样。  
“既然你坚持呆在这儿。”德拉科爬到岸上，用快干咒弄干了衣服，整理好它们，盘腿坐在池边，把沾湿了了的羊皮纸揉成一团，和哈利面面相觑，“为了防止你把自己淹死，我就只能看着你睡觉了。”  
哈利无奈地看着他，虽然相对来说他要比德拉科固执得多，但现在他似乎没有继续坚持下去的理由。“好吧，好吧。我跟你去卧室睡觉。“他说着，朝德拉科张开双臂，“你要是敢用僵尸飘行，我绝对会甩你一脸水的，马尔福。”  
德拉科把魔杖抽出来交给他，揽着他的肩膀将他抱起来：“现在魔杖在你手里了，一切都由你说了算。” 鱼尾搭在臂弯里的感觉让他产生了一种自己正抱着一条真正热带鱼的错觉。  
没有证据表明人鱼可以使用魔杖，但很明显哈利这条伪人鱼是可以使用魔杖的，而且还用的很流畅。他指挥着残破的羽毛笔和废弃的羊皮纸，让它们自己跳到垃圾桶里；又关掉了蛇形的喷嘴，让池水的水面缓缓下降  
“奥利凡德说独角兽毛的魔杖最忠诚一定是在骗人。”  
“倒不如说它一直忠诚于你的良心，马尔福。”他们走进卧室，哈利最后往门上丢了一个快快禁锢，然后就把魔杖插进了德拉科的衣兜里。  
“虽然我想告诉你锁门咒是挡不住小精灵的，”德拉科把哈利放到床上，“但是这至少能让他们直到主人在忙。”  
“当然是忙着睡——该死的你在干什么！？”  
“如你所见，忙着‘睡觉’。”德拉科跨坐在哈利的鱼尾上，用魔杖在鳞片上划来划去，寻找被它们遮挡起来的那条细缝。哈利试图从他手里夺过魔杖，但德拉科率先一步找到了那条缝隙，他用杖尖挑开那里，上了岸的人鱼之能颤抖着卸去力气，双手搭在他的肩膀上，等着他进一步的动作。  
杖尖在细缝中温柔地探索着，寻找隐藏在里面的小口。哈利伸手解开德拉科刚扣好没多久的口子，把衬衫从他身上扒下来，让它松松垮垮地挂在他的手臂上，又去解开他的裤子拉链。德拉科再次完全勃起的性器隔着内裤沉甸甸地弹到哈利手上  
魔杖找到了那个小口，这还得感谢哈利逐渐探出头来的下体，它让那条缝张开了许多。德拉科将杖尖往前一送，捅进了小穴里。  
“唔！”哈利扭了一下腰，“这太变态了，马尔福。”变态到让他觉得他以后可能无法正常使用那根魔杖了。  
德拉科又把魔杖往里面推了一点，另一手去采撷哈利胸前挺立的乳珠：“在这方面我认为我们不相上下，波特。”  
冷硬地山楂木的触感从身体内传来，这让哈利不由得抖一下，他想要呻吟出声，却突然觉得喉咙十分干渴，也许这是人鱼离开水后的正常反应，也许是他的错觉。  
哈利于是很自然地开口向他的伴侣提出了自己对水的需求。德拉科也的确满足了他，不过不是以他所希望的那种方式。  
德拉科又把魔杖向前伸了伸，十英寸的魔杖被吞下去一小半，他握着魔杖，嘴里吐出一个单词：“Aguamenti.”（清泉如水，作者注）  
“呃啊！”水流从杖尖冲出来，冲刷着尚且干燥的内里，撞上深处敏感的一点，又从腔口喷涌而出，在哈利的下身形成了一个小型喷泉。他的阴茎几乎是从身体里冲出了那条细缝，尾巴用力的拍打着床垫；清水被灌进身体带来些微的胀痛感，更多的则是内里被冲刷的快感，他像是食髓知味一样的挺腰迎合那道水柱，穴肉软软地夹着魔杖的杖身。魔杖因为他的动作被泄殖腔吸得更深，直到杖尖几乎要戳到他的最深处，清水还在不断地从那里涌出，撞击着他的敏感点。哈利无法自控地为这样的刺激而哭喊，生理性的眼泪从顺着他的脸颊蜿蜒而下，划过鱼鳍和耳廓，最终隐没在黑发里。  
魔咒的效果逐渐停歇下来，腔口却还持续地将灌进身体的清水一点点地吐出来。哈利觉得那些灌进身体的清水已经快要被他的体温加热到沸腾了，它们在泄殖腔里来回的涌动着，让他觉得酸胀不已，它们甚至入侵了最深处分泌体液的部位，在那里肆意地袭扰着；与此同时，插在身体里的魔杖杖尖正好顶着他的前列腺，因为内壁的收紧而一下一下地戳着那里。  
德拉科握着魔杖的尾端让它在腔内搅动了几下，被这个动作扩张开的小口里挤出了更多的液体。他似乎被这样的场景刺激到了，俯下身去与哈利接吻，去舔舐他干燥的嘴唇，缓解他的“干渴”。  
哈利伸手抱住了他的肩膀，更准确地说，是掐住了他的肩膀。他的十指深陷在那些肌肉里，一丁点的血珠从被划破的皮肤里流出来，突如其来的疼痛让德拉科轻微地倒吸了一口气。作为报复，他捏着魔杖的尾端在哈利地泄殖腔里抽插了起来。  
从哈利喉咙里喷出来的呻吟由于他们交缠着的唇舌，尽数变成声调不一的闷哼。相对于手指或者其他什么东西来说，魔杖还是过于纤细了，那样的抽查只能加剧哈利体内的空虚感，无论他怎么样扭动着腰和鱼尾去迎合它，都无法获得他想要的充实感。他把自己的阴茎摁在德拉科内裤上，隔着一层被前液打湿的布料来回摩擦，脊背向上挺起，弯成一道优美的弧。  
“其实我们还可以试试‘Orchideous’，你觉得怎么样？”德拉科搂着哈利，让他枕在自己的肩膀上；同时倾斜魔杖，抵着穴肉将小口向下拉开，一大股液体就从穴口涌了出来，划过绿色的鱼尾，流到了床单上。  
“……闭、闭嘴吧，马尔福。”熟悉的、液体涌出的感觉让哈利拼命的想要收缩腔口来制止这些，却无法敌过德拉科施加在魔杖上的力道，“我不想——因为、因为这个……哈啊……进魔咒伤害科。”  
“I’ll fix you, my dear. ”话毕，德拉科缓慢地将魔杖抽出来，只剩下杖尖还在挑逗着穴口。他的另一只手在哈利身上轻轻地画着圈.  
哈利张开了嘴打算说些什么，但只有甜腻的呻吟声从口腔里冒出来。他的腰逐渐虚软下去，德拉科适时地在那里垫了个枕头，好让他躺得更舒服，自己则扒下了碍事的衣物，将怒张的头部对准了稍稍张开的洞口，用力推了进去。  
被填满的快感让哈利哼哼了几声，稍微动了动他的腰，就靠在德拉科肩膀上剧烈地喘着气。德拉科感受了一下小穴里温暖的液体，就开始在里面抽插起来。内里蜂拥着迎合他，在他离开的时候紧缩着挽留他，一些液体被他的动作带出体外，更多的液体就又从深处喷涌出来。  
干燥的尾鳍伴随着德拉科进入的频率拍打着床垫，偶尔去拍打他的小腿催促他加快动作。哈利被舒适的快感环绕着，他搂着德拉科的肩膀，撸动着自己夹在二人中间的的下体，他的身体几乎全部脱离大脑的控制，而他的大脑里塞满了各种各样舒爽的感受，也基本无法发出什么明确有效的指令。他甚至连把脑袋靠在德拉科颈窝上这个动作的都已经无法维持，而是让它陷在柔软的枕头里，眼神空洞地望着放在一边的被帷幔遮掩的镜子，任由过多分泌的唾液从嘴角流淌下来。  
他几乎就要睡过去了。  
德拉科敏锐地发现了这一点，他托着哈利的后脑强迫他和自己对视，他看着那双翠绿的眼睛逐渐聚焦在自己身上，睫毛呼扇了一下。哈利似乎是用尽了最后的力气抬起头与他接吻，鱼尾的末梢微微也抬起，触碰着德拉科的脚踝。  
德拉科再次加快了抽插的速度，他的前端一次次的碾过哈利的敏感点。哈利的穴口越缩越紧，液体从深处喷涌而出，他的周身的肌肉逐渐开始紧绷，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。  
当哈利最终达到高潮，阴茎在他自己手里颤抖着喷出了白灼，内里收缩的程度让德拉科甚至无法将自己拔出去，大股的热液从痉挛的内里喷涌而出，浇上德拉科的龟头，让他在挺动几下之后又将精液射进了小穴深处。  
射精之后哈利一下子脱力瘫软在了床上，泄殖腔的高潮即使在德拉科拔出自己的物件之后也还在持续，抽搐的小穴一股股的喷出混着精液的液体。德拉科坐起身来，用手轻轻摁着他的穴口，这更延长了高潮的余韵。  
哈利拨开了他的手，喘匀了气就侧身坐起来，鱼尾也为了维持平衡而弯曲起来。德拉科体贴地从他的身上起来，揽着他的肩膀扶着他。他其实是想坐起来缓解一下晕眩感，但那个还未闭合的吐着水的穴口直接就闯进了他的视野，哈利瞬间就觉得晕眩感更加严重了。  
一只手体贴地挡住了他的眼睛。哈利以为自己将会听到德拉科嘲笑他的声音，但他没想，他接下来只听到里一句咒语：Alohomora（阿霍拉洞开，作者注）  
“锁门绝对是多此一举，哈利。”德拉科把他抱起来，重新走回浴室，让干渴的人鱼沉入重新放好的池水里。  
温水围绕着干涸的皮肤，哈利舒服得几乎要直接沉入池底。德拉科不得不从他的腋下抱着他，而哈利就只顾的舒服地靠在他身上。  
水声和轻浅的呼吸声充斥在浴池里，哈利在睡过去之前听到的最后一句话是：“我应该同意你睡在浴池里的，哈利。”  
第二天哈利是在温水中醒来的，他发觉自己的鱼尾已经变回了双腿，他靠在台阶上，下巴刚好保持在水面上，让他无论如何都不会被呛到。德拉科并不在这里，池边放着一份三文治一张纸条和一束花。  
“你的变形正好持续了12个小时，记得吃饭。——Draco Malfoy ”

**Author's Note:**

> 一些碎碎念：  
> ①德拉科最后那句话的意思是，他对让哈利感到干渴而很抱歉。  
> ②满足了我对人鱼的诸多变态幻想。  
> ③我们就当魔法兄弟喷泉被他们修好了。  
> ④如果你觉得这辆车真的恶心到你了，想骂我发私信，别污染评论区。


End file.
